dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wrath of Heaven
} |name = The Wrath of Heaven |icon = |image = The Breach Rift.png |px = 350 |location = Frostback Mountains |start = Haven |end = Temple of Sacred Ashes |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |next = The Threat Remains|act = Prologue}} The Wrath of Heaven is the prologue quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition This quest is received automatically at the start of the game. Walkthrough The scene begins with the Inquisitor awakening in the Fade and allows you to customize their appearance. After completing the character creation a cutscene starts in which the Inquisitor is chased by creatures of the veil and reaches for the hand of a mysterious unknown woman. Upon reaching for her hand the Inquisitor is able to exit the Fade through the veil into the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The Inquisitor loses consciousness as their body is surrounded by soldiers from the nearby town of Haven. The Inquisitor is suspected of causing a devastating explosion killing all those involved in the peace summit brokered by Divine Justinia V between the Templars and the rebel mages. As Leliana and Cassandra question the Inquisitor, it becomes apparent that the cataclysmic explosion has not only killed leaders on both sides but has also opened up a breach in the veil that now threatens to consume the world. After a bit of debate it is decided that the Inquisitor, with the mark that the explosion has left, may have some chance of closing the The Breach and stopping the world from being overrun by demons from the veil in addition to saving their own life from the mark that is consuming them. is visible from the starting bridge where soldiers are led in prayer by a Chantry Brother]] Get to the rift with Cassandra Cassandra wants to test the effects of the mark left by the blast. There is a rift nearby that may be suitable. There are three opportunities to gain slight approval from Cassandra before meeting the others, by showing willingness to help and willingly disarming. The opposite approach and threats of magic may lose approval. On meeting Solas, he slightly likes questions and the long term view (ie what happens after). At the end of the dialogue you gain control of the inquisitor on a stone bridge packed with supplies, soldiers and bodies and an impressive view of The Breach. Head towards the gates on the far side of the bridge and Cassandra will order the guards to open the gate so that you may enter the valley. Head Southwest up the hill as three soldiers run down the hill fleeing to the safety of the town. At the top of the hill your mark pulses and you will fall to the ground as Cassandra explains how you were found and the suspected connection between your mark and the rift. While crossing the bridge at the top of the hill, the bridge will be impacted by a rift shard and will crumble tossing you into the frozen river below. You will be given your first weapon and quickly dispatch a lesser shade while Cassandra fights off another. After you kill your target, she will immediately kill hers. Following the fight, Cassandra will turn on you and demand that you drop your weapon. Regardless of your answer she will let you keep the weapon as she says she will not be able to defend you alone. For Mage Inquisitors, choosing the class-specific fourth dialogue option will result in slight disapproval from Cassandra. She will fill your health potions and tell you to hurry to the camp. Ahead you will find your first loot-able container, a body that contains a character specific helmet. An introduction to the inventory will follow. Loot can be found by using the Search ability, defaulted to V key, which when activated plays a distinctive sound when loot is nearby. Climbing up onto the banks you come upon two more lesser shades. From your overlooking position you can choose to either kill them from range, charge directly at them by jumping down the bank or flanking them by running down the path to get behind them. Cassandra will immediately engage them within in a certain range by jumping the down the bank and attacking head on. Up on the bank you can find more loot, some gold, Iron and Elfroot resources which the tool-tip will tell you can be used to craft upgrades to your gear and potions. Continuing West up the frozen river you fight another lesser shade and a Wraith, introducing ranged enemies. More gold and Elfroot can be found in the farthest Northwestern corner of the frozen river prior to climbing the stairs that go around the blockage in the path of the frozen river. At the top of the stairs you overlook a medium sized open area where a pack of one lesser shade and wraith wait followed by a second pack consisting of a lesser shade and two wraiths guarding the stairs leaving the open area. In this area is some gold loot in the northern most portion of the frozen water and some iron resource in rocks located on the snowy hill in the middle of the area. The wraiths will likely drop your first creature research item which when brought to a creature research specialist will allow you to learn more about the creature and defeat it more easily. Climb the stairs leading West and you will hear the fighting at the first rift you must close. You will find an elf, Solas, and a dwarf, Varric, fighting off several lesser shades that appear to have come from a nearby rift in the veil. Once the shades are dispatched Solas holds your hand up to close the rift using the mark. During the conversation you are introduced to Varric and Solas, the latter of whom has kept you alive with healing magic and wards while you were unconscious after leaving the Fade with the mark on your hand. Solas explains that he does not believe that any mage is capable of causing such a large explosion to open the massive rift but that your mark may still be the key to closing it. Both Varric and Solas join the party after the conversation. In this area is a loot-able body and some gold. Reach the forward camp Leliana is waiting at the forward camp closer to the breach. Jump the destroyed wall and head down the hill to the frozen river again. In the river is some iron and a loot-able body that contains a Figurine of Maferath the Betrayer. Ahead the terrain opens up again, there are a greater and lesser shade and two wraiths and you will receive an introduction to the tactical camera mode upon entering combat. There are three areas of interest for loot as well as iron and elfroot dispirsed around the edges of the entire area. The completely intact house, located on the Eastern edge of the open area, contains some loot inside. The destroyed house clearly seen burning also contains loot. Finally if you ignore the stairs leaving the area to the West for the moment and head Southwest up the frozen river and climb the path to the cliff face you will find some enemies guarding some more loot. Return to the open area and take the stairs to the West that climb the hillside. There is another greater and lesser shade and two wraiths team about halfway up the hill. At the top of the hill an open rift has spawned two lesser shades and two wraiths. Dispatch the enemies and use the mark to close the rift in order to gain entry to the forward camp. Inside the camp is a supply cache that will automatically refill all your potions. Continuing forward you can listen in on the conversation between Leliana and Grand Chanceller Roderick. A cut-scene and conversation will decide which path you take to reach the temple. You may choose to charge with the soldiers which is the fastest route to the temple or take the mountain path. Regardless of what the tool-tip says about each option, charging with the soldiers is the fastest and easiest option. Choosing to fight with the soldiers introduces you to Cullen a bit earlier but otherwise requires you to fight fewer enemies, which also means less XP and less loot, and brings you the same location. Choosing to take the mountain path will enable you to save what remains of the scouting party sent ahead possibly at the cost of the lives of some of the soldiers used in the distraction. This choice also grants you dialogue options and a chance to gain a small amount of early approval with Solas. Choosing to charge with the soldiers results in normal approval gain for Cassandra whereas choosing to take the mountain pass results in slight approval loss for Cassandra and normal approval gain for Varric. Choice 1: Charge with the soldiers Charge forward to the temple with the soldiers The Temple of Sacred Ashes was at the heart of the blast that tore open the sky. Reach the temple and see what can be done. Note: This choice leads to slight approval gain from Cassandra. '' Head up the hill and through the small encampment where soldiers are preparing to battle. As you approach, a soldier joining the battle is tossed into the air by an exploding impact of a rift shard. Entering the battle you will fight several lesser shades and wraiths. Once those are killed two lesser terror demons will spawn which must be dealt with before you can close the third minor rift. Seal the rift to secure the temple path After closing the rift the inquisitor has a brief conversation with Cullen, a Templar commander, he tells you that the way to the Temple should now be clear and retreats with the remaining Templar soldiers. Choice 2: Take the mountain path Reach the temple through the mountain path Climb two sets of ladders and a winding stair to the mouth of an old mining complex. Just inside the door waits a greater shade and a wraith. Further along the path you will find a small room with a torch you can light to reveal a comfortable looking study with some gold and a chest to loot. More loot and more enemies, one greater and one lesser shade and two wraiths, await you ahead until you arrive at the opposite opening of the mine. Outside the mine the bodies of three soldiers,who were part of the scouting party sent ahead, lie on the ground. Seal the rift to secure the temple path Continuing down the hill you find the remainder of the scouting party fending off two lesser shades and two wraiths in front of an open rift. Once those enemies are killed two lesser terror demons will spawn which must dealt with before you can close the third minor rift. A brief cut-scene follows where the inquisitor is thanked for saving what was left of the scouting party, prompting a dialogue response. Choosing the first option, "It was worth the risk" results in slight approval increase for Solas while the remaining options have no effect. Afterwards, the scouts depart back through the mine and down the mountain. Ahead the way is clear to the temple down two ladders and some stairs. Enter the temple Reaching the temple, you see burnt corpses in various positions, most of which involve being on fire. Just before the temple entrance is a lootable corpse with a helmet for Cassandra. Upon entering the temple you see for the first time the massive rift that has been opened by the explosion inside the temple. The inquisitor confers briefly with Cassandra and Leliana who also joins you with a group of soldiers. The soldiers disperse to cover the area and prepare for demons to appear. Solas will confirm that this rift must indeed be closed to end the crisis. Find a way down to the rift As you make your way around the temple to the stairs leading down to the rift you hear a loud and powerful voice which Solas offers may be that of the one who opened the rift. Varric will note that red lyrium is prevalent in this area possibly evil and corrupted by the magic that caused the explosion and rift. Cassandra recognizes the Divine Justinia's voice and your own voice in one the visions heard as you make your way to the rift. Seal the rift in the temple Upon reaching the rift a vision of the inquisitor finding a dark powerful figure using magic to restrain the Divine Justinia. The shadowy figure calls the inquisitor an intruder and the Divine shouts for the inquisitor to run as the vision fades. Filled with questions, Cassandra demands answers from the inquisitor but the inquisitor is unable to remember anything about what the vision showed. Solas states that the rift here is closed but not sealed. In order to seal it, the inquisitor must reopen the rift which may allow more demons to spawn but it is the only way to ensure the rift remains shut. Cassandra orders her soldiers to prepare to fight off the demons that are sure to cross through the veil once the rift has been opened and the inquisitor steps up to the rift and opens it. Almost immediately a pride demon appears eventually accompanied by some lesser shades. The inquisitor, your party and the surrounding soldiers must fight to kill the pride demon before the rift can be sealed and the quest completed. Strategy: Pride Demon On Nightmare difficulty, this battle is the first test of your ability to micromanage and manipulate the Tactical Camera. The highest challenge demands it throughout the game, regardless of your build, and especially here when your resources are limited to whatever potions you managed to save. To prepare, use none of the potions you obtained at the Forward Camp between the chosen route and the temple itself. Instead, warriors should rely on Guard to preserve their health and keep rogues and mages out of any danger. The route you choose has no effect on your support, but the mountain route has more enemies and thus more opportunity to be damaged. Having 7 of the 8 will suffice, but 8 is of course ideal. The demon will start by powering up its Guard, becoming invulnerable to damage. The Inquisitor should immediately disrupt the Rift (takes about 5-7 seconds with zero interruptions) to remove the pride demon's guard. The demon spends a great deal of time posturing and laughing at the very beginning of battle, providing a perfect window of opportunity to disrupt the Rift. Solas should cast Barrier on the group while it is still clustered, then move to a point far back, preferably where an Archer is stationed in the back corner, as well as Varric. From here, Solas can use Winter's Grasp to weaken the demon, and Varric can maximize the damage on his Long Shot talent. Keep an eye on these two throughout the fight, as they may close the gap, which not only puts them in greater danger but may allow the Pride Demon to damage more allies with fewer attacks. Since he can take off half a health bar with one lightning attack, keeping your team spread out is the first priority. Cassandra should engage up close and keep boosting her Guard. If Solas and Varric are staying out of trouble, only Cassandra and perhaps the Inquisitor will need health potions. Solas will use Barrier automatically, but try to get as many people in its Area of Effect as possible, with priority going to Cassandra and the Inquisitor. After his initial posturing, the demon will start off to the right-hand side, in the direction of an Elite-ranked Soldier. Continue to assault the demon until he raises his Guard once more (around 11000 HP remaining). Do not abuse the Rift, or you may end up powering up the Demon and summoning his backup yourself, who will immediately assault the Inquisitor! Always allow the demon to bring up its own guard before using the Rift. At this point, two Shades will join the fight, each with about 1000 hp. Do not leave it to your warrior(s) to fight them alone while the ranged allies waste their shots on a guarded Pride Demon. Bring up the Tactical Camera, move Solas and Varric back if they've advanced too close to the front lines, and command them to attack the same Shade as the Inquisitor. This combined assault will eliminate the Shade in a few seconds, allowing a similar approach for the second. The next step is to manually control the Inquisitor and shake off the Pride Demon, who will very likely recognize them as the biggest threat, despite the angry woman with a shield smacking a sword against his shins. Circle the central column evading the demon's lightning as best you can, until you can get yourself 7 seconds to spare closing the Rift again (easier said than done, it's all about getting rid of the Threat you've generated by allowing others to become more threatening, such as Cassandra, Leliana, and the soldiers who accompanied you to this fight). When the Rift is successfully disrupted, the demon will be stunned. Instead of fighting the demon, use this opportunity to Revive any fallen allies (including Leliana, who, while not a party member, will join you in this fight and will fully recover without the need for a Healing Potion, making her a valuable assistant) and use Healing Potions. Remembering to keep Varric and Solas back, repeat the process as the demon's health keeps sinking. Eventually his Guard will go back up and two more Shades will join, and with enough practice you'll be able to manage. Eliminate the Shades as before and disrupt the Rift. Remember that only the Inquisitor can disrupt the Rift; if they fall in battle, someone will have to risk their own skin to revive them while the demon bares down. Two-to-three disruptions will be enough to defeat the boss, as the demon ends up with 3000 HP left and doesn't repeat the Guard phase beyond this point. Outlast his attacks (again, easiest with Solas and Varric out of harm's way) and eventually he'll fall. Results * The Breach and the mark on the Inquisitor's hand are temporarily stabilized. * The Inquisitor becomes known as the Herald of Andraste. * Cassandra, Varric and Solas join the party. * Codex Entry: Pride Demon unlocked. Bugs * Sometimes the Inquisitor may get stuck in the Frostback Mountains after collapsing, and is unable to leave. * The Inquisitor may be unable to target the rift while the Demon's Shields are up. Area Map Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests